madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Leitmeritz Army
Leitmeritz Army is one of the main army of Zhcted from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series and it is lead by its Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria. Overview Leitmeritz Army is one of Zhcted's prominent army under the leadership of their Vanadis, Elen. Even after the Civil War in Brune, Leitmeritz Army still providing support to Alsace due to the joint-collaboration between Elen and ReginLight Novel Volume 5 Epilogue Anime Episode 13 It is also one of the Main Army on both Coalition Army led by Tigre, Silver Meteor army and Moonlight Knights. The war banner of Leitmeritz Army consists of a winged silver sword with blue and gray as a background. History (To be added...) Chronology Battle for Alsace Prior the fierce feud between Brune and Zhcted, Leitmeritz Army was acted as a Vanguard Army of Zhcted Army to invade Brune via the Dinant Plains. Despite their numbers of 5,000 troops were outnumbered by Brune Army's 25,000 troops, Leitmeritz Army managed to decimate its much larger foe via a night ambush, which causing a disarray within the enemy ranks while forced some generals (except Tigre) to retreat from the battleLight Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1Manga Chapter 1Anime Episode 1. Prior the aftermath, Leitmeritz Army also successfully captured Tigre-the sole survivor of the Brune Army- as their first prisoner of war after Elen cornered Tigre by deflecting his arrow shots. When received a word from Bertrand that Thenardier Army was marching for Alsace, Tigre immediately rushed for the Leitmeritz Main Gate, only to be threaten by Elen that she will kill him should he insisted on leaving for Alsace. seeing Elen's sorrow face, which hinted in giving him a chance, Tigre instead requesting to borrow her 1,000 soldiers of the Leitmeritz Army to save Alsace, which Elen complied with Alsace as his compensation for the deal. Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign With Zion's death, Alsace was liberated and shift to Leitmeritz's control where Lim acted as its governor but Tigre still retained his tittle as Alsace's Earl. When Elen departed Alsace for Zhcted to see King Viktor for a meeting, Leitmeritz Army joined Tigre quest to seek allies in defeating both Thenardier and Ganelon, with Mashas of AudeAnime Episode 4 and Hughes of TerritoireAnime Episode 4 as their first two allies. After a battle in subjugating the bandits in BelfortLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 3, both Lim and Tigre went to Kikimora Mansion to meet Elen, who later told Tigre that Zhcted only agreed to help Tigre if he and Elen put Zhcted's national interest as priority. During their discussion, Mila, the Vanadis of Olmutz and one of Thenardier's allies, met Tigre for a talk but being invited by Elen to Rodrick instead. During their way home from Rodrick, the group was under attack by the Seven Chains Assassins where Lim was poisoned in the progress. Even after rescuing the trio from the assassins, Mila deemed Elen as unworthy as a Vanadis over her feelings towards an injured Lim before leaving. Nevertheless, Lim later hospitalized in Rodrick nearby room and recovered from her poisoned state. Days later after the incident, under Thenardier request, Mila mustered 2,000 troops to invade Leitmeritz whilst Thenardier would attempt to invade Alsace again. In order to defend Hughes from Mila's attack, Tigre aided Elen and Leitmeritz Army in retaliate against Mila and Olmutz Army. Both armies' first battle began in Vlkolin Plains where both armies met a stalemate after suffering hundred men casualties. On the next morning however, Elen was furious to learn that Mila and Olmutz Army have left and retreated from Vlkolin Plains, so she launched a siege attempt towards Tatra Fortress, a headquarters which is located within the Tatra Mountains which also acted as Olmutz Army's headquarters, though that did not went well either due to Tatra Fortress's formidable defense and harsh winter and rocky environment. Under Tigre's guide, who disguised himself as Urs the Hunter in surveying Tatra Mountains at that time, Elen led her 100 men to follow Tigre to find a hidden entrance for the fortress, only to realize that its defense was more tighten than before. Ignoring Tigre's advise, Elen rushed to the fortress and broke through Tatra Fortress via Arifar's powers, only to find out that the main gate was remained indestructible; no making things better was her attack has alerted Olmutz Army's archers who were now firing volleys of arrow at her, though Tigre managed to rescue her from the attack. Using the powers of Arifal again, Tigre's charged arrow managed to break through Tatra Fortress's main gate, given Leitmeritz Army's advantage for the siege. During the siege, Elen and Mila battled in an intense battle where the duel was resulted a draw. Before they could resume their duel however, one surviving Sherash assassin interrupted the duel and tried to assassinate both Vanadises, only to be killed by Tigre via an arrow shot to his head, saving both Elen and Mila from danger. After Tigre's rescue, Mila announced neutrality from Brune's Civil War and refrained from participating in Brune's affairs, seemingly putting an end onto the feud between both of Zhcted's states for good. Battle of Orange A month has passed since their battle against Olmutz Army, Tigre's army increased to 5,000 soldiers with Augre Army joined the Tigre and Leitmeritz Army, leading to its foundation as the Silver Meteor Army with Tigre, Elen, Lim and Hughes as its founder. Departure for Legnica (To be added...) Vorn-Thenardier Campaign (To be added...) Six Months Later Sachstein Invasion and Melisande's Uprising Avenging the Vanadis against Greast - The soliders of Leitmeritz were all filled with anger and wanted to revenge Elen as she was cruelly imprisoned and tortured by Greast. When the soldiers under Greast surrendered or flee, they mercilessly kill every single one of them. Prominent Members Main Army *Eleonora Viltaria-Commander of Leitmeritz Army, Vanadis of Zhcted. **Limlisha - Elen's adjutant and personal bodyguard. **Rurick **Aram Others *Tigrevurmud VornLight Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2-Temporarily member until the formation of the Silver Meteor Army. Military Exploits * Outnumbered five times against Regnas Army on Battle of Dinant and achieving night raid in a single strike, defeating most of Brune Army and capturing Tigre with less than hundreds casualty. * Unleashing the true military might and slaughtering Greast Soldiers even many of them are wanting truce after they witness the massacre at Greast Army in order to avenge the Vanadis. Trivia * Leitmeritz Army is the only Zhcted Army that serves and remain under Coalition Army from it's formation until the end, notably Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights. * When Elen was not be able to command the army such as engaging another Vanadis or dealing with dragons, she will leave the command to Lim. References Category:Army Category:Zhcted Category:Leitmeritz